Vampire Knight: New Arrivals
by Dakk Tribal
Summary: As life goes on in Cross Academy Yuki begins to worry more and more about Zero as well as her ever growing feelings for her savior Kaname Kuran. However, these feelings are put to the test when a pair of new Night Class students arrive at the Academy, and unknowingly bring trouble with them. Now it is up to Yuki and Zero to stop a new threat that threatens the peace at the Academy.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I wanted to write something a bit different than my last attempt at writing fan-fiction. I haven't written something like this in quite a long while, and it also marks the first time in six years I have made a fan-fic with any original characters of my own creation involved. I hope you are all fair to them and at least give them a chance to shine please!

* * *

The sun was going down fast, and the twilight hours at Cross Academy were fast approaching. With it being so close to the switch-over between the Day and Night Classes, Yuki didn't know why she was being summoned by the headmaster just minutes before the end of the school day.

Knocking twice before entering the Headmaster's office, Yuki politely called out, "Hello? Headmaster?"

Kaien Cross, the headmaster of Cross Academy and Yuki's foster father, sat behind his desk and smiled when he saw his daughter enter the room, "Yuki! So good to see you! Please sit down; we need to talk about something."

"O-okay…" _I wonder what this could be about…_ She went and sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk. "So…what is it?"

Removing his glasses, the Headmaster rubbed his eyes, "We're waiting for Zero to show up. He'll want to hear about this as well."

Just as he finished his sentence the door opened again, and in stepped the boy they were just talking about.

Yuki's partner in the Disciplinary Committee, Zero Kiryu, and from the look on his face he was in a rather sour mood too. _Late as always I see Zero._

"Headmaster, you do know what time it is right? The Day Class will be getting out to smother the Night Class."

"I know Zero but this is important enough to warrant attention. Since classes are just about over I will make this short." He put his glasses back on and began, "You see, we have a couple new arrivals coming to the Academy this evening. In fact they should be here any moment. I was going to ask you two to escort them to their dorms."

"Oh? New students? For which class?" New students were a rare thing at the Academy, especially so far into the school year.

The Headmaster's response was brief, "The Night Class."

Both Zero and Yuki looked at each other before turning back to the headmaster.

Zero then spoke to the headmaster, and hearing this bit of news seemed to make his mood go from bad to worse. "We're to be bodyguards again?"

 _Here we go again…_ Yuki thought.

"Just for tonight Zero, after that they can take care of themselves. It's just they have never been to this school so they might not understand what is truly going on. Worst case scenario is that they unwittingly reveal their true nature as vampires to the Day Class students. If that were to happen well- *ahem* It would put my nerves to rest if you two would do this as you are the only ones I can trust in this situation."

Yuki nodded, "Got it sir! Leave it to us! Right Zero—huh?" She had turned to her friend but he was already walking out the door much to the girl's embarrassment.

"Geez…"

The headmaster sighed, and that was when the bell rang.

That sound broke Yuki out of her stupor, "Uh oh! Got to go! See you later headmaster!" She ran out the door and slammed it shut behind her.

The Day Class students were already beginning to converge on the entrance to the Moon Dorm where the Night Class slept during the day.

Zero was already on the scene keeping the students back, though he had his hands in his pant pockets and his back to them, they were too scared to try and go past him. In the case that someone tried he would either do one of two things: glare at them, or growl some sort of threat. Those who were really unlucky got both.

If it were only that easy for Yuki, who was armed only with a whistle to try and calm the ever growing crowd of girls and some boys wanting desperately to see the Night Class. The door to the Moon Dorm hadn't even opened yet.

That soon changed as the large stone doors started to open, and sudden collective gasp from the crowd made Yuki realize that trouble had arrived.

The large door opened, and the Night Class started to casually walk on out the gate.

Such a commotion outside the gates was an everyday thing for the Night Class and most of them were so used to the reactions from the Day Class that they paid little to no attention to them at all.

Well, except Aido Hanabusa that is. "Hello girls!" His smile alone made the girls squeal even more.

He seemed to enjoy the attention so much that he tried to talk to the blushing and fainting girls as he passed them much to the annoyance of his cousin Kain Akatsuki.

"Hanabusa...do you enjoy annoying the rest of us so early in the day?" Kain, a calm and collected young vampire who for some reason had been given the nickname 'Wild' by the Day Class girls, tried to keep his cousin in line to little avail. As for the nickname it didn't seem to fit him whatsoever but it stuck like glue regardless.

Aido ignored his complaint, "Lighten up Akatsuki."

"Not everyone here likes to be irritated by something like this, Aido," said Ruka who was walking beside Kain. She was never a fan of the treatment from the Day Class girls and even the boys. It always irritated her.

From behind her were fellow Night Class students Shiki Senri and Rima Toya, holding hands and walking as though they were alone in the world. They stayed out of conversation that had little to do with them.

Other than Aido there was one Night Class student who made a few goodhearted attempts at greeting the Day Class that welcomed him every evening. Takuma Ichijo, the Vice President of the Night Class. "It's nice to see them so lively every day." He waved at a shy girl who he swore fainted a second later. Luckily she was caught by her friends.

Finally, the tallest student in the Night Class walked calmly with the others, but as he walked his eyes went to the side and he instantly made eye-contact with Yuki.

The guardian saw Kaname looking at her as she tried to hold back the crowd, "Good evening Kaname."

"Keep up the good work, and be careful Yuki," Kaname replied with a small smile that made Yuki blush.

"Y-Yes! WAHH!" The Day Class girls nearly trampled over her and she had to push them back.

It was nearly ten minutes later, with eight of those minutes forcing the Day Class students to return to their dorm for curfew, that Zero and Yuki had everything under control again.

Yuki sat down on a bench near the Sun Dorm entrance, "Geez...it doesn't get any easier does it?" 'I can understand why they'd go crazy though. The Night Class students are beautiful...captivating...' Her thoughts then went to Kaname and she shook her head. 'But man how do you manage to keep them in line?"

Zero didn't answer.

Then Yuki remembered what the headmaster had told them earlier, "Oh yeah! We got to go and meet up with the new students! They might have arrived already. Come on Zero."

She ran off and Zero calmly followed her, not in any rush to catch up with Yuki.

As luck would have it, a carriage was pulling into the driveway of the Academy when Yuki went past the gate. It was a black coach pulled by a single white horse.

"Must be an aristocrat," she said as she started to catch her breath. She stood up straight as the driver of the coach got up and went to the door of the carriage and opened it.

Out stepped a young man wearing a dark grey overcoat over black pants and a red and grey shirt with a spiral design over it. He had black hair which went to the base of his neck and the bangs below his eyebrows along his temples.

The two men held out their hands and the second person came out of the carriage. This time it was a young woman with long hair colored platinum blond, the tips of her hair grazing her slim shoulders and went to the middle of her back. Her eyes were the brightest red that Yuki had ever seen, almost hypnotizing to her.

"Those must be the new students," Zero said, startling Yuki out of her vision.

SMACK!

She had smacked Zero's shoulder.

"OW!"

"Your fault for scaring me you jerk!"

A softer voice broke up the argument, "Excuse me. Are you two with the Headmaster?"

The guardians turned their attention to the girl before them on the lower landing as the carriage pulled away.

Yuki spoke first, "Yeah, I'm Yuki Cross the Headmaster's daughter, and this is my partner Zero Kiryu. We're members of the Disciplinary Committee here at Cross Academy."

The girl smiled happily, and Yuki could see the tips of her fangs from in her mouth and she spoke, "Ah...well, my name is Sera Reinhardt, and this is my friend Viktor Nachtmahr. We're new students to Cross Academy."

* * *

Author's Note: There will be a second chapter, so hang onto your seats!


	2. Chapter 2

"Nice to meet you Sera," Yuki said with a smile, turning her head to Zero, visibly upset with him that he had not greeted their newest additions to the Academy. "Alright! We'll take you right to the Moon Dormitory, and from there the staff will assist you in whatever else you'll need."

The girl named Sera nodded with a smile that seemed bright as the moon and for a mere moment Yuki forgot she was vampire, "Very well." The dress Sera wore was a simple white one with thin shoulder straps, and the skirt went to just past her knees.

Zero had already started walking up the stairs, and Yuki nearly tumbled after him but corrected herself after the first couple steps, "This way please."

The entire walk was quiet, save for the crickets chirping the occasional breeze, but neither Sera nor Viktor spoke a word as they made the passage to the dorm. Every few seconds Yuki would look back over her shoulder and see Sera looked around at her surroundings and guessed it was because she hadn't been to a place like Cross Academy, though she wouldn't know for sure unless she asked and she didn't feel like asking. Viktor appeared to be...well, he had that look that he was along for the ride. He must be one of those types that get bored easily. Strange how it reminded Yuki of Zero...

The Moon Dorm had some light in it; the lobby was usually the only place with activity regardless if the Night Class was away or not.

"The Night Class is currently in the school building for class," Zero said, grabbing for the handle of the Moon Dorm lobby, "When they're done you'll be able to work out everything with the Class President or Vice President."

"By the way, forgive me for asking but...is it true that Kaname Kuran is the President of the Night Class?" Sera asked rather nervously, and Yuki noticed that she had an accent.

"Yeah, but don't worry, he treats all the Night Class students well, so you have nothing to worry about," Yuki assured them.

Zero opened the door and allowed the students in, but got a rather pleasant surprise as well.

Sitting on one of the sofas was Aido and Kain, all appearing to be minding their own business while drinking wine glasses with blood tablets. They seemed to be surprised by the arrival of the Disciplinary Committee members as the Committee was surprised to see them there.

"Oh, hey there," Aido said with a smile and a wave.

Yuki was flabbergasted, "W-What are you doing? Class has already started!"

Kain was leaning on his arm on the head rest, "President Kuran asked us to remain here for the new students, so we could show them around."

"Oh..." 'So he knew they were coming? That's so like Kaname...' Yuki cleared her throat, and then turned to Sera and Viktor, "Well, there you have it. These two gentlemen will take it from here."

Sera had gone through the doors first, and Viktor followed by, and Yuki felt much shorter than she actually was when he passed her. She was used to be shorter than Zero, but she actually thought that Viktor was taller than even Zero. "Um, anyway. We're off to patrol, be good okay?"

"Oh? Hope to see you again Yuki. You too Zero," Sera said with a wave, and she got one in return from Yuki just before the door to the dorm closed.

When Yuki and Zero had left, Aido stood up from his seat and immediately set about introducing himself. He walked up to Sera, extending his right hand to her, "Hello miss, and welcome to the Moon Dorm. I'm Aido Hanabusa, this here is Kain Akatsuki." Kain gave a wave and a nod of his head, not much of a talker at the moment.

Sera slowly raised her own hand, covered in a white glove, "I'm Sera Reinhardt. Nice to meet you Mr. Hanabusa."

Being ever so friendly, Aido shook his head, "Please just call me Aido." He brought her hand up to his lips, and gently pressed them against her knuckles.

A gesture Sera seemed to appreciate, giving a small smile, "Such a gentleman."

He let her hand go, then his eyes caught a glance at the man Sera had arrived with, who was looking at Aido with an interested look, "And this is?"

"My friend, Viktor Nachtmahr," Sera said, and she turned to see Viktor bowing his head to him, he did the same to Kain. "By the way, I was hoping to meet with Lord Kuran. Is there any chance that I could-?"

Soft footsteps came from the next floor, atop the stairs of the lobby, soft but as it betrayed the quiet of the room everyone heard it.

Standing on top of the stairs was Kaname Kuran, flanked by Takuma Ichijo and Seiren, "You must be the new students."

"Lord Kaname! I thought you'd be in class," Aido said rather nervously.

Kaname began walking down the stairs, the two behind him followed suit, "I thought this was just as important. It's not often we get two new students for our class."

From Sera's point of view she seemed enamored with Kaname, but she was seeing him with her own eyes for the very first time. The only other time she had 'seen' him were in pictures her father had given her.

"Well my Lord, this here is Sera and Viktor, we just got acquainted with them," Aido said, standing aside as the Dorm President approached. Sera gazed up into Kaname's eyes, and the sudden feeling of being weak in the knees threatened to make her fall. His presence was overwhelming. Even though he was a pure-blood like the many she had seen before, she stared at Kaname, simply overcome with awe.

Kaname held out his hand, and Sera quickly gave hers to him, "Sera, Viktor, welcome to the Moon Dorm."

Other than the new student escort, the Disciplinary Committee was business as usual in keeping the peace of Cross Academy, as well as its secret.

This time, Yuki was traversing the grounds of the Moon Dorm, keeping an eye out for Day Class students who happened to sneak away from bed and try to spy on the Night Class. Rarely was there ever a night where they didn't catch at least one person trying to get a glimpse or even a picture of the most alluring students at the Academy. No matter how many detentions that go served, they just kept coming back for more.

Yuki stopped at the fountain in the garden of the Moon Dorm, taking a seat on the edge of it, and dipping her right hand in the water, trying to help her stay awake. It was only a few hours left until dawn, and then she would only get an hour or so of sleep before she herself had to head off to class.

"Not looking forward to that," she groaned, wishing she could sleep in most of the morning but knowing that would never happen much to her disappointment.

Looking up at the darkened windows of the Moon Dorm, Yuki thought she had seen someone watching her from one of them, but seeing how it was dark and she was starting to get tired, maybe she was just imagining it.

She finally brought her hand out of the freezing water and tapped her cheek with it to help get her awake, "Well, back to work!"

"About time too," said a voice from behind her.

"Ahh!"

Yuuki turned and saw that Zero was standing there, hands in the pockets of his slacks. "And you say I doze off at work."

"Shut up, I was just prepping myself for the final stretch. You're the one who likes dozing off for real when there's work to be done," she dried her hand on the sleeve of her uniform jacket. Then she realized something weird. "Zero, why'd you come here? I thought you didn't like being here?"

Zero didn't look at her; instead he peered up at the Moon Dorm. It was extremely rare for Zero, someone who hated vampires with a fiery passion, to even take a step on the Moon Dorm grounds. Even during patrol he let Yuki do it while he steered clear.

When he didn't answer, Yuki pouted, "Fine don't answer me then."

And Zero kept staring, eyes with interest, at the Dorm.

After salutations were given, Sera and Viktor joined Kaname and Takuma in his office. It was here that business picked up, with Kaname explaining to the newest additions to the Academy what they could and more importantly could not do. "The rules of the Academy should be regarded with the highest degree of respect, and if you break them in any form, expect you to suffer the consequences. Is that understood?"

Sera, who was sitting in a chair in front of Kaname's desk while he sat behind it, nodded in agreement, "Yes sir."

Kaname's eyes were on Sera, and Takuma noticed that Viktor nodded as well.

"Good," Kaname turned to Takuma, "Would you please escort them to their rooms, Vice President?"

"Yes my Lord," he replied instantly. He walked around the desk and spoke to Sera, "You'll find your things have been brought to your rooms, and that your class uniforms will be ready by tomorrow. Until then, rest easy and we hope you enjoy your stay."

Sera stood up, bowing to Kaname, "Thank you, sirs." She followed Takuma to the door, and Viktor followed suit without a word. As soon as the door closed, Kaname closed his eyes for a mere moment, as if deep in thought. He somehow had a feeling that things were going to get very interesting...

* * *

Author's Note: I plan to make this into an audioplay as soon as it is finished, just so you know!


	3. Chapter 3

No one knows how it happened but when it did it sent a tidal wave of excitement through the Academy.

News of the two new Night Class students spread like a plague, and with it the students passing off ideas despite attempts by the human staff to keep the students' attention on their studies.

In fact, it seemed the attention of the student body was on nothing else.

"What do you think they're like?"

"Hope they're both boys! That'd make it better!"

"I heard one of them is a girl, very pretty too!"

And as rumors and questions began to spread around, Yuki was easily holding in the urge to tell them that she had already met the new students. Of course, how no one else had thought of the possibility she didn't know, but she was grateful. The Day Class girls already had a grudge against her because of her association with Kaname Kuran and his apparent favoritism for her. Yuki groaned, if they knew that they had known each other for over a decade then that would just make them dislike her all the more.

The excitement in the room grew as the minutes winded down to the switch over, and to keep it from turning into an avalanche at the door, Zero had taken it upon himself to stand near the door. It worked, as no one wanted to get near him, and Yuki actually felt relieved.

Still, prospects of another long night didn't sit well with her, and she laid her head down on her desk, "This isn't going to be fun..."

Sitting on her right, calmly putting her books in her bag was Sayori Wataba, but she was known as Yori to others, including Yuki who was her best friend. "I see you didn't get much sleep even after you slept through class, huh Yuki." Yori didn't know about Yuki's knowledge of vampires, but she did sympathize with the fact that Yuki had to stay up long hours to be a member of the Disciplinary Committee. Not to mention put up with Zero at the same time.

Yuki raised her head. The clock was less than ten minutes until class ended. She groaned, "Thanks for being the lookout Yori..." She yawned.

"Not a problem, but I think you should get ready to go, right? The Night Class will be out soon."

Sitting up straight, Yuki stretched her arms over her head, "Yeah, I hope that things go better this time around." The last time a new Night Class student had come in the middle of the year the excitement over his arrival brought Yuki to the brink of exhaustion, and even after all the commotion she never recovered.

"By the way, I'd just like to know, what are the new students like?"

Yori's question got Yuki off-guard. Unlike the majority of the Day Class girls, Yori wasn't infatuated with them to where she fawned over them each and every day. She had mentioned something about already having a betrothed back home, so Yuki thought that may have had something to do with it. "Well, one's a girl the other a guy, both late teens and obviously very beautiful. You know, like the rest of the Night Class."

Yori seemed satisfied, "Oh, okay then."

Yuki sighed, looked at Zero who was standing at the door, looking up at the clock that was over said door. There wasn't much time until class would be over.

The bell would soon ring, and then the calm would end. Then the storm would rage.

The Moon Dorm lobby was full of Night Class students ready to go to class. Kaname had yet to arrive in the lobby, but everyone else of notoriety was and they were ready to go. Aido and Kain both sat on a couch in the center of the. Shiki and Rika stood in the shadows, being in each other's company seemed to be enough for them. Ruka Souen, a friend of Aido and Kain, stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for Lord Kaname.

She stared up the stairs, just waiting for him to come along.

She got her hopes up when she saw someone arrive at the top of the stairs, but saw that it was the new girl Sera Reinhardt. She was dressed in the Night Class uniform, but it was slightly different than what Ruka wore. The thigh high stockings she wore were white instead of black and see-through and her jacket was buttoned at the top, revealing the small cross she wore around her neck that had a blue jewel in the center. The red ribbon that went with her uniform was still at the top of her blouse, and a blue ribbon had her hair tied in the back, and the length of her ebony black hair went over her right shoulder and down her chest. The sleeves of her jacket were rolled up past her elbows, and her hands were covered with a pair of shear white gloves.

"Hope I'm not late," she said nervously, noting how everyone was looking at her. As she was new this was understandable that no one knew of her presence, not to mention the fact that her arrival was unexpected, but Sera was not expecting the stares she got.

Aido stood up, "Not at all, we're just waiting for Lord Kaname."

Sera nodded once and took her first step down towards the lobby floor, but stopped when she saw Ruka at the bottom. The two locked eyes and Sera couldn't help but feel something akin to disdain from Ruka before she looked away.

From behind a hand came and rested on her right shoulder. Her attention was brought back to the now, and Sera turned her head to see Viktor standing behind her. He towered over her easily. "Oh, morning Viktor."

He smiled lightly, "Our first day at Cross Academy. You nervous?" The uniform he wore was overall the same as the rest of the men in the Night Class, except his jacket was unbuttoned from the middle on up. He kept the tie at least. He looked rather dashing to be honest.

Sera shook her head, "No, not really." Though she gave a look back at the rest of the Night Class down below, the nervousness was making her feel tight in the stomach.

"Don't mind them, and just be yourself."

Sera heard Viktor's voice in her ear and she smiled lightly, and nodded once before continuing on down the stairs.

Once they got down to the landing Sera and Viktor went towards the doors, and Sera tried to avoid Ruka out of the fact she made her uneasy.

Ruka watched them as they went, and then turned back to the top of the stairs. Her expression changed instantly seeing Seiren, Takuma, and Kaname standing up there. "Lord Kaname!"

The last of the Night Class followed their leader towards the doors, and Kaname grabbed the handle, "Shall we go?"

No one questioned him, and thus followed.

It was a nearly a minute before they even reached the Moon Dorm gate, and already the loud shrieking of a whistle could be heard on the other side. Kaname led the group, with Takuma behind him. He had a good idea what was going on, "Seems like the Disciplinary Committee is already overwhelmed, and we're not even outside yet." He smiled, but not for the predicament of the Committee but at the humor of how naive the Day Class girls were, and they could be heard even in the Moon Dorm building every morning.

Sera was in the middle of the Night Class with Viktor next to her, and right behind Aido, "Are they always this energetic?" She had never heard anything like she was hearing. Screams of names, shrieking in excitement, all this was unknown to her. Her wonderment was easily seen on her face.

Aido chuckled, "I take it you're not around humans very often?"

"My home is rather secluded from the nearest human city, so I suppose not."

"Well, then you're in for a real treat."

Kain, who was standing on Sera's left, calmly said, "Just keep walking and don't let them distract you. I guarantee you'll be fine."

Before she could say anymore, the creaking sound of the gate opening, and sudden rise of the loudness of the Day Class became almost deafening.

* * *

You all enjoying the story? I hope so!


	4. Chapter 4

Yuki was almost trampled when the Moon Dorm gates were opened, but thanks to a ton of practice as well as some help from Zero, she avoided the stampede from overwhelming her. It didn't take long for the Day Class students to see the new students in the middle of the Night Class crowd. The Day Class knew the looks of each and every student in the Night Class so it was easy for them to single out Sera and Viktor.

From where she stood Yuki heard a number of Day Class guys getting excited about Sera.

"She's so cute!"

"Just like Ruka!"

"No one can beat Ruka but she definitely is cute!"

'Wow...she's already being compared to Ruka? That's amazing,' Yuki thought, pushing a female student away.

"Lively as always, aren't you girls?" Aido said as he passed behind Yuki, and the result was they got a bit more out of control to the point where she almost lost control again. Wasn't his intention but a few Day Class girls did make it past Yuki's outstretched arms and onto the path, their eyes gleaming towards the Night Class that had passed them.

Knowing the situation was about to get ugly, Yuki shouted, "Hey! Get back behind the line!" Yuki called out frantically but to no avail.

"Hey Aido!"

"Kaname!"

If nothing was done the avalanche of students would run over Yuki.

And something was done.

The girls didn't get far before a single student stopped them. Viktor had stopped walking with the other Night Class students and prevented the girls from going any further. "Girls, please behave yourselves." His voice hadn't been threatening, but more like a parent to a toddler, not that it mattered to the teenage girls before him.

Needless to say the girls were frozen like statues, and their eyes were sparkling with adoration for the man before them. "We're so sorry!"

Viktor gave a small smile, one that caused one of the girls to bend her knees in a near faint, "I don't want you to get hurt, so please don't do anything reckless, alright?"

"Yes sir!" The girls exclaimed in unison, appearing to be almost be reduced to mindless fans than just obsessed ones.

Yuki had fixed herself up and got her line back in order before she blew her whistle. "You three, back behind the line!"

The girls did just that without any sort of complaint surprisingly, and Yuki waved to Viktor in thanks. The man nodded once and went back to catch up with the rest of his classmates.

Sera had remained in the middle of the pack with Aido and Kain, trying to keep herself from veering off course like her friend had, and it felt like ages had passed before they all had reached the gates to the main school building. Once inside the lobby the Night Class students dispersed and waited for the first bell. Aido and Kain sat down on a sofa next to a coffee table while Rika and Shiki went to a corner near the front windows. Kaname and Takuma had gone to the class room for reasons unknown but they had said they'd be back soon. The last one to enter the building was Viktor, and Sera was the first one to greet him when he entered

"Good job there, Viktor," she said, having seen the whole episode with the Day Class girls. "You handled those girls with ease."

"I've had practice." He put his hands in the front pockets of his slacks, "Seriously though, the girls here are more out of control than I think I've ever seen."

"Not just them, the boys are no different." Sera had heard the many things they had shouted at her, words of adoration and compassion and they didn't know anything about her other than her name. While she knew the reason why, she couldn't help but feel sorry for the human students. They were so mesmerized by her looks alone that they would recoil in fear should they discover what she really was.

"Well, best better get used to all this, it's only the beginning," Viktor said, hearing the bell that signaled the beginning of the Night Classes.

The sun was just about down past the horizon.

After herding all the Day Class students back to the Sun Dorm, Yuki and Zero stopped near the Moon Dorm gates to catch their breath. Yuki more so than Zero, he hadn't broken a sweat during that whole ordeal.

She took a big breath, "That was close, huh?"

Zero obviously didn't answer her. Instead his gaze was toward the school building, where the Night Class was just now beginning to have their sessions.

He had seen Viktor help out with the Day Class girls before, (Zero himself had been on the opposite side of the path from Yuki and had just about run across to give her a hand), and he was surprised. Not just that Viktor had stopped to acknowledge the girls' but to prevent them from proceeding. He had never really seen anyone in the Night Class do that before. Most of the time they would ignore the Day Class with a cold stare.

Viktor was obviously different from his peers, and Sera seemed to be in the same boat.

"Hey Zero?"

He turned to Yuki upon hearing his name, "What is it?"

"It's time for patrol. I'll head to the south of the building tonight."

She didn't even wait for a response, not that Zero would have given her one, before she left.


	5. Chapter 5

So, with this chapter I tried to do things a little different with the characters and tried to flesh them out. I tried to keep the VK characters of Hino-sama true to their manga/anime counterparts as best as I could. Sera and Viktor were just as hard track of, all the while trying to keep them engaging. Original characters are hard, right?

* * *

"So, what do you think of the new students? Ms. Reinhardt and Mr. Nachtmahr, I mean?"

Headmaster Cross sat behind his desk and Kaname sat in the chair opposite of him, holding a small cup of what one would assume was tea in his hands. However, it was not tea but instead a concoction made with blood tablets for vampires to drink.

"So far they have behaved themselves and that is all I can hope for at the moment," Kaname set the up on the wooden desk before him.

The Headmaster was pleased, "It's always nice to know that you support what I am attempting to do here, Kaname. I don't think this school would be here were it not for your support."

Kaname's eyes turned towards the clock near the window, and saw that the time was halfway through the night. There was still things to do tonight, but...

"Headmaster Cross, how is Yuki?"

"Cheerful as always. She was here earlier for a few minutes earlier, telling me about how she's been patrolling the grounds diligently and no one has been breaking any rules so far."

Kaname only nodded. He silently hoped that Yuki would remain out of trouble, and he felt this way on a daily basis. But it was for good reason; she was too precious to him.

The Night Class tended to get their 'assignments' done in the first class itself, and from there they were virtually free to do whatever they pleased until it was time to return to their dorm. Lounging was probably the first thing to be done, but there were a couple minds hard at thinking even as the first lecture was completed. One was Aido, thinking up ways to spend his evening while not doing anything to upset the Dorm President. This usually stuck to plan.

The other free mind was Vice President Takuma Ichijo, standing in the back of the room overlooking the other Night Class students. Kaname wasn't in the class room as he had to be at the Headmaster's office at the moment. Ichijo had matters in hand regardless. He had been watching the two new arrivals since he had woken up and he tried to maintain a constant eye on them. It wasn't something he did too often, and it wasn't out of suspicion, only because he knew little about them and he was curious. Sera and Viktor were new faces to him and while he tried to keep an open mind, he wanted to be sure he could trust them. Sera's more cheerful demeanor was definitely something he didn't normally see in other vampire girls, but he saw that as a positive than something to be concerned about. Then there was Viktor, Sera's friend. Except for the moment earlier where he stopped some Day Class girls, Ichijo had yet to see Viktor be out of arm's reach of Sera. It was rather interesting, to say the least.

Speaking of those two...

Ichijo turned his eyes towards the girl sitting next to the window, and from there Sera was looking out the window that gave a stellar view of the front lawn of the Academy. She happened to be seated next to Rima Toya, but Rima was not in her seat, instead sitting next to Shiki Senri in the middle of the room. Viktor was standing next to the window Sera was next to, and they were speaking on some matter that Ichijo couldn't make out.

"You're deep in thought tonight, Vice President."

Ichijo heard Aido's voice from his seat nearby, his books now closed and his attention to his friend and superior.

"Is that so? Then again it doesn't seem to happen all that often," Ichijo replied with a smile, his thoughtful expression from before vanishing like a plume of vapor.

"I know why too," Aido got out of his seat and got up next to the Vice President and whispered, "It's Sera right?"

Being polite Ichijo shook his head, "Now now, no need to act like that. She's only just gotten here, and I'd rather not spread needless gossip."

"Too late for that," Aido said as he leaned against the wall next to Ichijo. "Well, more so from the Day Class from what I have heard. The guys over there are already calling her a princess. Can you believe that?"

"Why is that hard to believe? Ruka and Rima, besides the other girls in the class, are offered such titles for years."

"Yeah but that's because they are obviously showing their social status, while Sera doesn't act at all like a princess. She's acting more..." Aido stopped himself then shrugged his shoulders, "Never mind. Guess it's because she's not used to hanging around other vampires that she acts the way she does huh."

Ichijo nodded, and noticed that Sera had gotten up from her seat and requested she be excused for a few moments. She then walked out of the room. "I think she'll be fine. Give her time."

The adopted daughter of the Headmaster was doing her job as a guardian, patrolling the backside of the school and keeping an eye out for anyone that could be out when they aren't supposed to be, be it Night Class or Day Class students. The Day Class students were the most common, be it those who wished to sneak around to get a glimpse of one of the Night Class students or take a picture (a practice that was forbidden without permission of the person they had taken the picture of). This wasn't a once a week thing either, as Yuki once recalled that for four nights straight she caught a few girls trying to get Aido's autograph and a picture of Kaname. Aido was more than happy to do so, and his enthusiasm was immediately calmed when he got word from Kaname to never do it again otherwise it would lead to more trouble. As for the picture, Kaname sent a letter to the girls personally to politely refuse the photograph. The fact the girls stopped afterward put the situation to rest.

"Wish it was always that easy, especially for me," Yuki sighed, and from there she continued her patrol. Heading through the side gardens and past the large beautiful fountain in the garden as well, before making a final search around the East Wing. That would conclude the East side, then to go about the West.

As she made her way through, Yuki didn't run into Zero like she had thought she would. Normally he'd be resting in the shade right about now, but he must still be out walking about. 'Hopefully he ain't slacking off.'

As she turned the corner to start the trek to the other side of the building, she heard a loud snap coming from a group of trees nearby. Judging by how late it was and the seclusion of the area, (not to mention the fact that the trees looked at the windows where the Night Class were currently studying) Yuki didn't have to guess twice what could be the culprit.

She went through the area and sure enough there were a couple Day Class students hiding by a tree. A girl and a boy, the girl Yuki recognized as one of the girls Viktor had stopped earlier at the switch over, while the boy was someone Yuki had seen in her own class.

Putting her guardian arm band on the sleeve of her uniform jacket Yuki made her presence known, turning from Yuki the student to Yuki the guardian in an instant. "You there! Names and class number right now!"

Both students were spooked at Yuki's sudden appearance. The girl stood right up straight and the boy got off balance and fell to a knee, having tripped over a tree root. He scrapped the side of the tree with his hand going roughly alongside the bark. "You scared us!"

Seeing the girl's face a little clearer now, Yuki recognized her as Eiko Kurusu, a city girl who was a year younger than she was and starting as a freshman at Cross Academy. She stepped forward, "Being out past curfew is against the school rules. Both of you need to return to your dorms right now."

"There's no harm in what we're doing-" the girl said before stopping to check on her friend, "You alright Akira?"

He got up to his feet, holding what looked to be a book in his left hand. "Yeah...oh, hello Yuki."

"It's past curfew you two, not only that but it's dangerous to be out here at night. I'll escort you back to the dorms," Yuki said hoping that there wasn't going to be any trouble.

Eiko started to protest, "Come on, Yuki there's no harm in-"

"Excuse me."

The feminine voice that made all three of the humans stop in their tracks came from the shadows near the building. For a second Yuki saw the red glint in the eyes before Sera emerged from the shadows. "Sera?"

Eiko immediately stood up straight, unable to speak while Akira remained on the ground on one knee and was speechless as well. Who could blame them, as Sera's beauty was as breathtaking as the rest of the Night Class.

"Oh, hello Yuki," Sera said with a smile, seemingly finally noticing the guardian standing before her.

Yuki regained her composure, "Aren't you supposed to be in class right now, Sera?"

"I thought I could use some fresh air. Besides..." Sera placed her arms across her chest, her eyes got the two Day Class students. "I thought I saw someone spying on me from down here."

Yuki wasn't sure but she thought she heard someone curse under their breath. Still she remained steadfast, "How do you know someone was spying on you?"

Sera pointed up at the window above her, "My seat is right next to that window above us. I thought it was just my eyes playing tricks on me, as it's my first day here and all. Turns out my eyes weren't mistaken."

Both Eiko and Akira were frozen in place, but from what Yuki saw Akira was blushing.

Yuki cleared her throat, "Well, be that as it may I will be taking them back to the Sun Dorm now."

"I see. Mind if I joined you?"

To say that was unexpected would be an understatement. However, Yuki remained steadfast, there's no telling what would happen if a Night Class student was seen or heard hanging around the Sun Dorm. "I can handle it from here, but you should head back to class."

Sera moved her arms to her back, "Very well then, Ms. Disciplinary Committee. I will head back-hm?" Her eyes widened slightly before she put her hand to her mouth, like a sudden wave of nausea came over her. Her legs lightly shook to the point where she had to lean against the tree she was standing next to.

Yuki took a step forward, instantly fearing that Sera was going to collapse right before her eyes. "Sera?"

Quickly shaking her head, Sera lowered her hand, "It's nothing to worry about Yuki...I'll be going now."

As Sera walked away and out of sight, Yuki turned to the Day Class students, and it was only upon closer examination did she see the blood oozing from Akira's clenched fist.

Getting away as quickly as she could, Sera made it back to the school building and stopped to catch her breath on the stairwell leading to her class.

She had almost been overcome by the sweet smell of fresh blood, she was grateful to have left when she did.

She got her breath back and stood up straight, fighting off the hunger she was still feeling. Being that close to fresh blood made her feel famished and her mouth water. But beyond that was the pain. The pain of trying to hold back that urge to drain Akira of every drop of blood in his body, to not be a monster that the legends portrayed her as...

It was almost unbearable for her to fight that, so much so that she was almost brought to tears.

"Sera..." Viktor's voice entered Sera's ear before she felt his right hand on her shoulder. He had been following her ever since she had left the classroom but had kept out of her sight. "You alright?"

"Obviously not, but I'll manage," she said, clearing her throat. "Guess I'm not as sued to that smell as I thought I was."

"I suppose not." Viktor said, "The others got real antsy when the smell of blood got around."

"Surprised no one else was there when that happened."

"That's because-"

"Because I told them to ignore it." Kaname's voice echoed through the stairwell. A sudden presence was felt by the two and Viktor turned towards the top of the stairs to see both Vice President Ichijo and President Kuran standing together.

Sera did her best to gather herself though she couldn't quite hold off on the shaking of her body. "L-Lord Kaname..."

"You were gone a long while Sera. Mind explaining why?"

Sera told the truth, "I saw a pair of Day Class students watching me from the grounds below."

"So she thought to confront them, but the Disciplinary Committee was already on the scene when she got there." Viktor finished it for her. He had seen everything on the grounds from a distance, so he knew what to say for Sera.

"Indeed, I saw Yuki taking a couple of Day Class students back towards the Sun Dorm a few minutes ago, Lord Kaname." Ichijo had also seen the whole event transpire.

Kaname remained unmoved, "Be that as it may, why did you not wait for the Disciplinary Committee to respond to it, instead of dealing with the issue yourself?"

Sera looked as if she was about to answer, but stopped herself short. She didn't think it would be a good idea to even try to defend herself against someone like Kaname, despite what her circumstances were. "There is no reason, President Kuran."

Kaname seemed pleased to hear the truth, at least. "Very well then. Class will be ending soon, and we will return to the dorms when that happens. Please remain in the classroom until the end, alright?"

Sera nodded, and a slight feeling of relief came over her.

* * *

By the way, I took the advice of some of my more recent reviews and tried to make this chapter longer. Three times it was supposed to end before I settled on the finished product (a result of it being almost three times longer than the previous chapter). Also, the next chapter will have more of Yuki and Zero, I promise!


End file.
